


Lips of an Angel

by mermey114



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermey114/pseuds/mermey114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the mid-season hiatus I keep wondering what will happen now that Haley and Elijah have made love. This is set two months after Map of Moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction story! I do hope you like it! I hope to write more!

Elijah began pacing back and forth in the cottage. He was very nervous. In the last two months since he and Hayley finally consummated their relationship they have have been sneaking around like a couple of teenagers. In public they were friends, Hayley planning her wedding to Jackson and taking care of Hope and Elijah helping Klaus and Kol deal with their vampire mother. They met when they could but it was getting too difficult. 

He looked out the window of the place he was able to rent using compulsion. This way it could not be traced back to him. He needed a getaway for his secret liaisons with Hayley. He saw his love pull up to the cottage. 

He knew what he had to do. She was going to be married in two weeks and he loved her to much to make her an adulterer. When she opened the door she ran to his arms and jumped.

" I missed you so much." Hayley said through kisses.

"You just saw me this morning when you brought Hope for her visit with Niklaus." Elijah said with a grin.

"Yes but that was us doing what we do best, pretending. I missed this. Us being together like we should be." she said.

Elijah held her hand and sat her on the couch. His stomach was in knots. In 1000 years he had never ever felt this way about another person. Because of this love he had to do the right thing by her and let her go. 

"Hayley what I am going to say is going to be difficult but you must listen to me and understand." he said sadly.

"No no no! You promised! You told me that we could be together right until the wedding. You NEVER go back on your word! We still have two weeks!" Hayley said

"I am doing this for both of us. If I don't let you go now I fear I never will." Elijah said

Hayley leaned on Elijah crying. The last two months have been the best of her life. She had her daughter back, her pack was about to be free and she was spending an insane amount of time with the love of her life. She knew her life with Elijah could not last forever. She had to help her pack and marrying Jackson was how she was going to free her pack.

Elijah lifted Hayley's face and tilted her chin to face him. He looked in her beautiful eyes and wiped away her tears. God how he loved this woman.

"Elijah we have the whole night. One last night together please?"

How could he resist her? He took her in his arms and kissed her. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
